You're A Pirate
by RavenArse
Summary: Set four months after AWE. Elizabeth arrives to Tortuga with her own ship, her own crew. She realizes that she had been thinking about one certain pirate, more than a married woman should think of another man. But when a meeting between them was about to occur, Elizabeth gets attacked and abducted by cold hearted pirates. How can a horrible cause like this bring them together?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first fanfiction ever and english is not my native Language, but i'll do my best! I hope you all enjoy it. I'd love to get a couple of reviews, I appreciate every single one.**

 **The story starts awfully weak as i hadn't planned on a long drama story, but i had too much fun writing!  
Enjoy~  
**

* * *

About four months after saving Jack from the locker, defeating Davy jones and parting ways with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow and her now husband, William Turner, who is doomed to ten years at sea on The Flying Dutchman,  
She is sitting on a table in Tortuga with a bottle of rum, taking a break from Captain's Duty on The Empress and her crew.  
She was still not used to all this. Only a year ago she was the fragile and innocent Governor's daughter, lived in wealth and high society. Now she is the Captain of The Empress, has her own pirate crew, she has even taken over the role as the Pirate King.

Elizabeth shook off her thoughts as she took another sip of rum. Suddenly she jumped, the liquid spilled out in her face and she turned around to see what caused a loud bang. "A little manners, please?!" Elizabeth shouts at three drunken pirates that had broken a table while they fought over a piece of jewelery.  
She sighed and got up, left the bottle on the table behind her, walking between groups of drunk men and whores. 'Bloody pirates' she thought as she finally got out of the loud building and was met with the mild caribbean breeze as she opened the door. She inhaled the fresh air, pacing thoughtfully around the center of Tortuga, surrounded by dark and silent buildings, just enjoying the silence and freedom. The town's people around had called it a night long ago.  
She starts thinking about getting back to her ship that is docked not far from here, her crew must be waiting. But she stops in her tracks as she sees another familiar flag swaying in the air behind some buildings.  
"The Black Pearl?" she whispers to herself, unconsciously smiling as all the adventures she had on this ship popped into her mind, all the people she met and all her moments with-... Jack. "Jack" she said quietly. She had missed him so much, more than she could understand herself. She had thought of him a lot, more than a married woman should think of another man, and she was ashamed.  
But since the day when Captain Jack Sparrow saved her from drowning, things had changed. She had found herself interested in him, his mysterious being, his funny ways, the stories he told her.. Until he was longing to taste her lips when she teased him, she had felt butterflies deep inside her stomach.. Until they kissed before the Kraken dragged him to the depths of The Locker, she had felt warm, in extacy, but completely shattered after realising what she had done. Until she felt disappointment when he declined a kiss before she told him goodbye these four months ago. 'Once was quite enough' his words ran through her head.  
Her thoughts were cut off as she heard whores moaning and screaming inside the lit, noisy building. She sighed and rolled her eyes, she faced the black flag again and smiled as she started to walk lightly towards it.  
'Oh how surprised they must be to find me here' she thought as she kept moving, seeing the flag come closer.

But suddenly, three men jumped out of the darkness between two buildings pushed and pinned her onto the cold ground, her face hit a stone. She screamed. "Let me go!" Elizabeth struggled against them, kicking and screaming from the top of her lungs. A sack covered her head and a hand violently grabbed her jaw. "Shut up girl, or your body will float!" a hoarse voice barked in her ear. She was in shock, tears threatening to leave her eyes as her thoughts went blank. They lifted her up to take her away as quickly as possible. She kicked one of the men in the face and cried. "No! please, let me go. You can have my ship!" she said with a strangled voice. One of them grunted and dropped her on to the ground and knocked her unconcious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Elizabeth woke up in a dark and doozy place that looked like under the deck of a ship, she tried to move but her body badly ached and she was freezing. Her head was spinning as she tried to open her eyes completely to scan her surroundings. She saw some barrels and hammocks hanging over them. She gasped when her memory was coming back to her and she bolted straight upright from the dirty floor, only to stumble again as her legs failed her.

Her hands were tied behind her back, her clothes were ripped apart, there was a deep wound on her leg and she noticed something that looked like blood between her legs

."Look lads! The bitch is awake!" a man appeared behind her. Then two more came down the stairs and four more jumped down from their hammocks. They laughed mockingly at her as they came closer.

She was scared to bits. Are they going to rape her? Are they going to kill her? Her face contorted, she tried to hold back her tears and hide her fear. But it was no use.

"You bastards! Why are you doing this?!" She dared to scream at them, her tears escaping her eyes. One of them angrily kicked her in the stomach. She lost her breath and she curled up into a ball on the floor, whimpering and shaking. "We told you to shut up!" the man shouted.

"Boys!" a sharper voice said behind them. She saw their captain come down from deck, soaked from the weather. An older Jamacian man with a long gray beard came into sight. He pushed away some men on his way down "I told you rotting idiots to find a whore!" he shouted at them. "We will have to get rid of the bitch when you godforsaken dogs are done with her" he said looking down at her. She pulled a face of anger, piercing him with her eyes. He snapped and gripped her hair, causing a burning pain in her head and threw her aside. "Do not disrespect me!" he gritted his teeth. She let out a loud groan as she landed on the wound, she felt a piercing pain on the back of her head as she had started to bleed from the roots. She shivered on the floor, she felt weak and dizzy and she felt like giving up. They were going to kill her. Her mind was racing. She curled up on the floor and dug her face in her knees, sobbing. She even started to think of a way to kill herself before they would torture her again.

"Terribly sorry, Captain, sir." the first mate said with his back straightened. The captain sighed irritated and turned away. "Have her." he said as he went on deck and into the rain.

They grinned and approached her again, they grabbed her shoulders, her legs, pulled her by the hair. "No! No!" she shouted as she exhaustedly struggled against them, but it was no use, there was too many of them. A hand grabbed her jaw and covered her mouth. "Hush puppy, we just want to have a little fun." the man smiled. The others laughed as they forcefully spread her legs apart. "A little too much fun" another one said as he poked on her open wound. She screamed into the forcing hand, her eyes squeezed shut, losing her breath.

Suddenly there was a loud gunshot on deck. The men froze and grabbed their weapons, standing still and waited for the enemy to come down.

All they heard was the rain pouring down and the ship creaking. But the silence was quickly interrupted as a man came falling down the stairs. It was their captain, he was shot from the back of his head.

They suddenly heard many steps on deck, sneaking around.

"Let's slay the arseholes!" one of them shouted and the crew screamed their way up to deck with their swords on point.Elizabeth sighed and let her exhausted muscles rest as the men were screaming and fighting on deck in the stormy weather. Her throat was sore and and her legs were weak. She lay her head on the wooden floor, wishing to disappear.

But she didn't get to rest much as a man came falling down the stairs again, wounded and unarmed. Another man walked proudly down the stairs and chuckled at the sight of the whimpering man.

"Dosen't feel so nice, eh? To know that yer doomed to die as a coward?" a familiar voice mumbled while the fighting kept going above. She lifted her head to examine the figure that stepped on the man's neck and slowly thrust his sword into his chest. The man held himself with pride after, happy with his doing. He had a leather hat, long dreadlocks and a beard braided in two braids. "Bloody eunuch" he said as he turned around.

Elizabeth could not believe her eyes. She swore she was dead, he could not be real, she must be seeing things.

She felt a piercing pain in her head and she fainted, seeing the silouette before her blur out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jack froze as he recognized her face. He instantly forgot the situation on deck and his sword fell to the floor.

He rushed over to her and kneeled down beside her. He brushed the hair away from her face and was shocked at the sight. It was Elizabeth Swann.

He drew out his knife to cut the rope behind her back. He saw the fresh wound on her leg and the blood on her thighs... his heart dropped.

"Oh no.." He whispers to himself. It broke his heart to see Elizabeth laying there. How did she end up like this? Was she concious while they did this to her? He swallowed and put two fingers on her neck to check her pulse. He closed his eyes 'Come on..' he murmured.

Her pulse was pumping and she was breathing normally. Jack sighed relieved.

The screaming above had stopped, Jack heard Pintel and Ragetti talking to dead corpses, again, while Gibbs begged them to stop the nonsense.

Jack then knew who won the fight, he quickly took off his coat and wrapped it around Elizabeth. He carefully lifted her up and carried her above deck.

Mr. Gibbs' eyes widened in shock as he saw Jack step on deck with a familiar woman in his arms.

Gibbs rushed over to them. "Heavens sake! It's Elizabeth!" Gibbs' jaw dropped as he looked down at the woman he had known since she was a little girl, unconcious in Jack's arms.

"She alive?" Gibbs looked questioningly up at Jack with tearful eyes.

Jack nodded. "Get the the rest of the crew, collect the goods and find a longboat, we need to get her aboard the Pearl." Jack commanded. "Aye Captain" Gibbs replied "You heard the Captain, men! Get a longboat ready for the lady and return to the ship now!" Gibbs shouted and got to his own tasks.

Jack kneeled down and tucked his coat tighter around her to shield her from the cold and pouring rain. He carefully rested his palm on her bruised forehead.

"It'll be alright, luv." Jack spoke to her, at the same time trying to comfort himself in fear that she might not make it.

-

They were back on The Black Pearl, Gibbs and some others had emptied the stranger ship of valuable objects, the crew rushed around working on turning the sails away from the other ship.

"Mr. Gibbs! I need you under deck now!" Jack shouts, still having Elizabeth tucked in his coat as he runs under deck to find the chest of emergency equipment, few things but helpful enough. Jack was not good at such things, but Gibbs was a master on sewing wounds together.

He laid her down on the floor, took off his hat to carefully lay her head on it. "Gibbs!" Jack shouts as he's getting impatient.

Gibbs comes stumbling down the stairs in a flash. "Sorry Cap'n, i was stuck up" Gibbs catches his breath as he kneels beside them and opens the messy box of poor equipment to find a needle and thread. Jack pulls her wounded leg forward and pours some rum on it. He looks at her, hoping it didn't wake her. "Better we do this quick while she's asleep, aye?" Jack says concerned. "Let's hope she won't feel it" Gibbs answers and starts the stitching. He was surprised that it wasn't infected, as it looked like it had been there for more than fifteen hours.

Jack was upset. He got up and stomped heavy steps towards the stairs. "Should have given the sick fuckin' bastards a slower and painful death" Jack grunted through gritted teeth and loaded his gun. Gibbs gave a nod as he kept taking care of her wound. "Keep an eye on her, i need to find that bloody monkey." Jack said and disappeared on deck.

Jack paced around on deck and grunted irritatedly. He couldn't find that damn monkey. He grabbed a barrel of rotting fish and and grimaced as he threw it as far as he could into the ocean. He pulled forward his gun and shot the floating barrel repeatedly. The crew members jumped and turned at the noise. "What the bloody hell are you looking at?" Jack shouts. They quickly went back to their duties.

Jack pulled a face and stomped his way to his cabin and slammed the door shut.

He sat in is chair and sighed, getting lost in his head. How the bloody hell could this happen to Elizabeth? Not her. Anyone but her. He had introduced her to piracy, the side with a heart at least, he had showed her true freedom, convinced her that there is more to life than high class and responsibility. He had hoped to never see her this way, to see her having fallen into the traps of the ugly and bad side of the free world. Did she even know that men like this even walked this world? He doubted it as a wave of anger passed him again. He snapped and ripped Antarctica off of the map on his desk.

Jack had grown fond of that woman since they were trapped on that island together. She wasn't so bad, in fact, he found her quite charming. He liked how her nose wrinkled when he insulted her, how she would waddle away only to come back after half an hour of stubborness. She listened to his stories, listened like nodoby else ever did, except for maybe Gibbs. He would study her beautiful features when she wasn't looking. He bloody hated to see her with Will, grossed out by them being too close. She could make it without that eunuch, she is an independent and strong woman. Probably ruined by what had happened to her, how they must have had their filthy ways with her like she was nothing.

He almost admitted it to himself. Did he have.. feelings for her? Is that what he had felt all those days?.. He sighed and tried wave the thoughts away.

He picked up the ripped piece of Antarctica and studied it. His lips twitched "Never liked the place anyway." he mumbled and threw it aside.

Gibbs had finished the stitching, he had warmed up some water and cleaned a cloth to use on her forehead.

Jack came up behind him and sat down with them. "How is she, Gibbs?" Jack asked as he took a sip of rum. "Heard some mumbling, but she hasn't opened her eyes yet" Gibbs answered as he put the warm cloth on her bruised hairline. Jack looked at her, broken by the sight of her like this.

"Set a course for Tortuga, i want a nurse to look at her." Jack said as he glanced to her covered nether parts. Gibbs got up in an instant. "Aye Captain" Gibbs turned again before stepping on to the stairs. "Oh, and change the cloth every now and then, it needs to be warm" he said quickly before shouting Jack's orders to the crew.

Jack settled beside her and tucked his coat tighter around her so she wouldn't freeze. He looked at her face. So beautiful. Jack reached a hand to her face and stroked her cheek lightly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Elizabeth opened her eyes slowly and flinched at the feeling of pain in her body, she closed her eyes again and groaned as she tried to move.

"Elizabeth?" a voice said from the other side of the room, she gasped and got up in a painful sitting position as she scanned the room. Jack came out of the dark corner and into sight, the dim candles lit up half of his face. She recognized the red-ish bandana, long black dreads and the imfamous face that every pirate knew of. Her eyes widened, she swallowed her breath.

"..Jack?"

Jack gave her a little smile and walked over to sit by her. "Ello, Elizabeth" he spoke softly.

Her heart skipped a beat. "Jack!" she jumped forward and hugged him hard. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Her feelings overloaded, she was so scared, confused and glad all at once. Tears filled her eyes, she closed her eyes shut and let the tears roll down her cheeks. "Jack.." she let out in a tearful and strangled voice. She dug her face into his chest and gripped his tunic, trying to figure out if this was real. She started to sob uncontrollably.

Jack pulled her closer into a warmer embrace. "It's alright, Lizzie. I've got you." he comforted her. He felt nauseous about what had happened and it made him furious. He also felt stupid, how would he make anything better for her in such a situation? He didn't know what else to do to help her than to just hold her tightly. He rested his cheek on her head and reached a hand up to stroke her hair.

She was shaking, still in shock, her legs ached and she couldn't carry her own weight even on her knees. She leaned into him for support. Jack leaned back into the walls so they wouldn't fall over.

They sat there for a while. She had calmed down after letting it all out. She had cried so hard her throat hurt. She wondered if he could take all this, she knew Jack, he would run from any crying woman when it becomes unbearable for him. It amazed her how quiet and patient he was.

She felt his chest raise and fall, she listened to his heartbeat. He had his one hand on the back of her head and the other resting on her back, his thumb carefully stroking her back. She felt so safe with him, she could stay like this forever.

She started playing with some loose threads on his tunic.

"Feelin' better?" His chest vibrated as he spoke, causing her to slightly jump. She leaned back over the stitched cut and hissed at the pain. It had become infected. "Oh bugger" Jack mumbled. His arms sneaked quickly under her knees and back and lifted her over to lay where she was earlier.

"Lay still" he says and gets up to grab a rum bottle. He comes back with another cloth and a bottle of rum, he kneels before her. "This might hurt, Lizzie" he said and poured it over the cut. She groaned at the stinging pain it caused. Jack numbed it slightly when he put a warm cloth over it. He cleaned it and wrapped a bandade around her leg.

"That should do it" his gold teeth shimmered, proud of himself over doing it without Gibbs.

Jack carefully laid her leg back on the floor again and glances over at her "I have some clothes you can borrow" he says and covers her almost naked body with his coat again. She had forgot about the ripped clothes and lifted her hands up to get a grip on the coat to keep herself covered. She brought her knees to her chest, flinching at the pain. "Don't look at me" she said and looked away, disgusted by herself.

Jack's mind raced back to the moment when he saw her unconcious on the floor, he was saddened by the thought of her going through all of this. He didn't know how to respond.

"Elizabeth, it's late, you're hurt 'n you can't keep laying on this wet bloody floor, savvy?" He looked her in the eyes. "Let me help you up and find ye a more comfortable place to rest eh?" He said as he kept his gaze on her. His facial features were so calm and relaxed, she almost fell backwards.

She looked up at him and slowly nodded.

"Good" he said and kneeled beside her to wrap one arm around her back and the other under her knees. "Grab onto me shoulders" he says and lifts her up. Her heart beat faster at his touch. She held on to his tunic and rested her head under his chin. Her body was exhausted.

Jack looks at the bunks around them and pulled a lip twitch. She couldn't lay with the crew, he thought to himself. He decides to go up on deck, careful so he wouldn't slip. It was dark outside, crew men were still on duty, although some had fallen asleep on the floor. The rain had stopped and the deck was lit up with some lanterns here and there, the bigger ones surrounding Jack's cabin.

The cold sea air whipped her bare legs, her muscles tensed and goosebumps attacked her. "Sorry luv" Jack whispers to her. He looks around, trying to squeeze an idea out of his empty mind. Distracted by the beautiful creature he held in his arms.

"Jack, it's cold" Elizabeth grabbed hold of his arm. Jack then walks them over to his cabin. The heat in his cabin soothed her and she relaxed in his grip. He walked across the room and headed to his bed. She scanned the room, the room was lit dimly with dying candles, and the map on his table was occupied by empty rum bottles. She got a quick look at the map and noticed that Antarctica was ripped off, she smiled to herself. This is the real Jack, no doubt about that.

He stops at the edge of his bed and lays her down carefully. "You can have me bed, i'll just sleep on me chair, i do that all the time" he grinned trying to lighten the mood. He quickly disappeared around the corner and came back with another white tunic and some short gray breeches. "This one's a little big fer you, but i happen to not at all be as slim and pretty as you" he smiles and hands over the tunic. "Thankyou" she managed to give him a warm smile.

Jack does his nervous drunken swaying, not knowing what to do what so ever.

"I'll let ye get changed" he snapped out of it, retrieved his coat and hat back, adding his proud profile and disappeared out the cabin door.

Elizabeth removed the ripped clothes right away, she just wanted them off and out of her sight. She tried to hold back the tears as flashbacks kept reminding her. A lump got trapped in her throat. It hurt to get changed, her body was aching everywhere. She noticed the dried blood between her legs and the lump in her throat got bigger. Her eyes watered up. She had managed to get the breeches on, but it cost a lot of pain. She remembered how they strangled her, spat on her, hit her.

She felt so dirty and weak. She repeatedly hit her head with her palm as her face contorted, trying to punch the thoughts away. Elizabeth broke down again.

Jack was guarding the door and made sure that no drunken fool would happen to get in.

He suddenly heard faint sobbing from the cabin, he got up and ran inside to check on her.

She sat in the corner of the bed curled up in a ball crying.

"Oh Elizabeth" Jack jogged over to the bed and settled by her side. He petted her shoulders "Come here" He said and pulled her to him. "I'm here, luv." He whispered and wrapped is arms around her. "We are headin' to Tortuga, i will get a nurse for you" He held her still and pulled her head to his chest.

"No! No! They will get me! t-they will get me..." she gripped his shirt crying.

He pulled her closer "shh... Lizzie." Jack whispered. "They won't, i slayed the bastards" He held her tight, stroking her back, making it instantly warmer. "I killed 'em all" he soothed her. He felt her relax again, her breath was ragged, slowly getting back to normal.

"That's it luv" he comforted her, stroking her back slowly. He let her calm down and kept holding her until no sob was to hear.

"Now lay down and get some rest before we dock to shore." He tucked the suprisingly soft blanket around her.

"I'll be right over 'ere, in me chair, no one will lay a finger on you" He killed the candles and left only one on his desk that was slightly burning.

He leaned back in the chair, lifted his feet and crossed them on the table, hiding the not so obvious nerves of his.

Elizabeth curled up under the sheets and sighed. Finally she could relax. She breathed in the scent of the blanket, it smelled like rum and sweat.. and Jack. She loved it, it made her feel safe. She also felt another strange feeling tickling the pit of her stomach, she had never felt it before, but it certainly felt good.

Jack watched her fall asleep, he wished he could hold her again. 'The bloody hell am i thinking?' he thought, feelings was something new for him. 'Put yerself together Jackie' he makes faces to himself, confused at the whole situation going on. He put his hat on over his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The Black Pearl has arrived in Tortuga. Mr. Gibbs and Jack are surrounded by fighting pirates and giggling whores brushing against them each time they pass them at the table.

Jack tilts his head back and lets the rum fall down his throat. He's not in the mood for any whores or fights. He studies the rum bottle, he had actually bought this one.

"Where is that bloody nurse we hired?" Jack grimaced at the thought of buying a godforsaken drink. "Should have been here about now" Gibbs looks around after a nurse looking woman.

Jack spots a woman with the stupidest hat looking around walking through the mass of people.

"Oi! Lady!" Jack gets up, waving his hands and signaling her to come with them. She rushes after them as if she would get in trouble if she didn't. Gibbs gave her a nice smile and ensured her that they were up to no harm.

Jack was far ahead, declined every whore who would stop him and flutter their lashes. "Sorry, ladies"

Something must be troubling him a lot if he didn't stop by one at least one of them. The women gasped offended by his decline. Even the lads behind the desk wondered what was going on with their most famous visitor.

He's walking in a quick pace on his way towards the Pearl. He has never ever let a nurse to come aboard the ship, it was incredibly uncomfortable, but he did it for Lizzie. He could do anything for her, even if he wouldn't admit it.

-

Elizabeth hears knocking on the door, she sits up in the bed and covers herself. A nice looking woman in her fifties comes inside, she has a long white apron and a case. Elizabeth exhales as she realises it's the nurse. "Good day, miss. I am Mrs. Shelley" the woman smiles warmly "I am just here to take a little look at you, dear. As your Captain commanded" she sits down with Elizabeth on the edge of the bed.

Elizabeth had never met a nurse other than the high society nurses that her father had hired her back in Port Royal. None of them were as nice as Mrs. Shelley. So nice.

"Would you mind taking off the breeches, darling?" she asks kindly. "Oh.. y-yes" Elizabeth takes them off still under the sheets, flinches slightly as her legs ached.

Mrs. Shelley has seen cases like this many times. "it's okay dear" she comforts and examines her nether parts.

The damage was in a certain area where nothing comes in, only out. The pain was stinging, but no fresh blood was present.

The nurse mumbles to herself and washed the dried blood off of Elizabeth's thighs. "Did they put something else in there?" She asks kindly.

Elizabeth's eyes waters up at the thought, she remembered that she had woken up like that. She could only imagine what it was. "I can't remember" she whimpers and rapidly blinks her tears away and swallows the threatening lump.

"Alright" the nurse replies and holds Elizabeth's hand. "The damage will heal by itself very soon" the woman smiles. "The aching in your body will also disappear. But you are badly bruised on your forehead, so be careful walking for a while"

The nurse pulls her in a hug. "Don't be ashamed, miss. This unfortunately happens to many young women... Your Captain told me he murdered the men who did this to you. So i am not concerned about you" she smiles.

"You will be fine, darling" she soothed her. "Thankyou so much." Elizabeth smiles. The kind lady nods with the warmest smile and disappeared out the door.

Jack jumps when the nurse suddenly comes out the door. She bows "Captain Sparrow." Jack nods a thankyou and pulls an awkward smile. She turns and Gibbs follows her off the Pearl.

Jack's lips twitch as he noticed his crewmen frozen in place "On deck ye scabrous dogs!" Jack yells at his crew and enters his cabin again.

He tries not to look at Elizabeth and goes to find a rum bottle. "You alright, Lizzie?" he says with a soft voice, his back turned against her.

She looks at him, she senses his nervousness. "Yes." she replies and sits up in the bed.

Jack turns around and sees her trying to get up.

"Lizzie, yer damn leg!" he runs over to her and takes her hands to help her stand.

"I know" she flinches and stands up, balancing on her good leg. She felt a little spark in her stomach when she looked up at him, he was so close, he looked concerned. It was a rare sight.

She breaks the gaze and shakes the tingly feeling away. "I am hungry.." she says looking at all the things that are wrapped in his dreadlocks so she wouldn't get lost in his dark eyes, or those warm lips that she wanted.. so bad.

Elizabeth wondered. Why are they so tense in eachothers company.. or more important, him? He has changed in some way, his prensence is warmer and he's even.. nervous around her.

Jack quickly kneels down and picks her up. "Jack!" she gasps.

"I'm not letting ye walk around on deck with a bad leg, luv." He grins at her, trying to pull forward more of the stubborness he misses. She sighs irritated and looks away to hide her boiling blush.

-

The sun has disappeared behind the horizon and the stars are getting more and more visible on the night sky, The Black Pearl has been anchored in the middle of the sea somewhere, they had set a course for Elizabeth's ship, The Empress, it had disappeared from Tortuga after her crew got to know about the abduction.

The Pearl's crew are laughing and drinking under deck. Jack had ordered Gibbs to take care of Elizabeth while he commanded the ship. But the meal that was served to Elizabeth looked too tasty for the others aboard, so they got some and rum along with it.

Jack kept an eye on Elizabeth at all times, he sat in a corner for himself and enjoyed his rum. Elizabeth sat beside Gibbs, seeming to listen carefully to the odd and crazy stories Gibbs always told to bloody everyone.

Jack thought about what would happen when Will comes back after ten years. Will he take her away from him?

He wanted to talk to her, have her for himself, but considering the way she was used by the sick bastards, he was afraid it would make her uncomfortable.

Elizabeth had managed to shut the horrible thoughts away and let herself enjoy a good time, although she had to be helped when moving around. She had noticed Jack's gazes, he looked thoughtful.. like he had an entire life story to tell her.

Jack looked at her again, she looked back. She felt a blush come again and looked away, unconciously biting her lower lip. Jack kept his stare as he found that bloody adorable.

Jack's sideview caught Cotton's parrot making a giant scene as he had caught Marty's precious stolen item from the other ship. Jack enjoys the sight of them drunkingly trying to catch the parrot flying around. He chuckles at them and turns back to Elizabeth, but she was nowhere to seen. Jack stills and looks around as if someone stole a giant box of expensive rum, he jumps off the chair.

Elizabeth had stumbled her way up on deck, her head had started to spin, there is still a bruise on her forehead from where she hit a rock, sounds eventually became too loud for her under deck and she suddenly felt very nauseous.

She sits on the stairs just below the wheel looking at the endless horizon. The ocean is quiet and the moon is shining bright.

Her thoughts flew back to Will. How would she be able to wait for so long? And then only one day on land? Only to be doomed for another ten years at The Flying Dutchman? She loved him and cared for him, but Jack.. Jack made her feel things she had never felt before. She felt safe in Jack's arms, butterflies tickled her stomach when he looked at her, her want for his lips had made her feel.. warm.. down there. She hated to admit it, but she realised it now. She loves Jack, and she wants him, all of him.

Elizabeth sighed, as the thought of even winning his interests was an impossible mission. 'How could he love the woman who killed him' she thought. 'Maybe i deserved what happened, maybe it was fate, punishing me for what i did to Jack' Her thoughts stung and her eyes watered up again. She felt so miserable.. so alone, so _doomed_ to be alone.

"Elizabeth?" Jack's voice sings in her ears as she heard him come closer, she wiped her tears away before he'd notice it.

"There you are" he appeared in front of her. His features were beautifully lit in the moonlight, the other side softened by a lantern. "You alright luv?" he asks and sits down beside her with a rum bottle in his hand. "I felt dizzy" she answered quielty, glancing at him for a short moment, she felt her face heat up with blush when his face was this close. "Why didn't ye tell me? I could help you ye know" he asks.

She let out a ragged sigh. "It makes me seem... weak" she looks away, ashamed of herself.

"Lizzie, you are not weak." he says in a sharper tone. She turned to look at him, he was dead serious, his dark brown eyes pierced through her.

She flinched and got up on one leg, she hobbled slightly and leaned onto the banister, staring at the endless horizon.

"I always knew you were a good man" she says and looks down at the waves crashing against the Pearl.

He gets up to stand beside her, he puts his hands behind his back. "Well, i'm Captain Jack Sparrow" he jokes. She smiles slightly, but her smile falls down again as she feels the shame hit her.

"I deserved what happened to me" she barely whispers. Jack's hands left his back, he couldn't believe what she just said, he felt thoughts boiling over, how could she say that? Jack grabs her shoulders, almost shaking her. "What the hell are you saying Elizabeth!?" his eyes lit up, mixed with emotions.

She felt so pathetic, so weak, so stupid.. tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I am a bad person, Jack... I killed you.. i betrayed you after all you had done for me, you saved my life over and over. When all i ever did was killing you.." She sobs. "I don't deserve your kindness.. i-.. i don't deserve you." her face contorts as she tries to fight the pain, fighting the tears that glossed her eyes up, blurring Jack away from her.

Jack softens his grip on her shoulders. Indeed.. she killed him and the he should hate her for it, but he couldn't, he could never hate her, she never left his mind, since the day on the island, where he witnessed her intelligence, saw lust for adventure in her eyes, having his best hours in his life with her.

He cups her face and holds her still "Elizabeth. Yer the most amazing woman i have ever met. Even if ye killed me again, you would never deserve something as terrible as what happened to you! Do you understand?!" his eyes locked themselves onto hers. They sparked with anger and frustration.

She swallows a lump. She couldn't understand.. How could he forgive her so easily? How could he be so kind? She let out a strangled sigh and closed her eyes shut, causing the tears to leave her eyes.

Jack wipes them away with his thumbs and pulled her into a hug, he sways slightly and puts a hand on her head.

He was swaying for a little while, hoping it would comfort her at all before he pulled back.

"Remember when we were marooned on that god forsaken spit of land?" he smiled down at her.

She sniffles and nods.

"Remember when i got stung in the arse by a bloody landcrab and it wouldn't let go?" he smirks.

She laughs as she remembered, causing the last tears to fall. Her sweet laughter warms his heart. Melting it as he sees her face light up with a bright shining smile.

"Yes." she laughs. "You screamed for me to get it off". They laughed at the memory.

"Hey, it still hurts like hell!" he smiles wide, his golden teeth shining in the moonlight. She giggles, slowly pulling back from his arms and caught his eyes again, her heart starts to beat faster.

Jack's smile slowly disappears as he looks back into hers and studies her beautiful face. She leans in just a little closer. He reaches his hand to her cheek and strokes it lightly.

Her whole body warms up at his touch, she glances down to those lips she wants so bad and back up to his dark mischievous eyes.

He looks deep into her hers, causing shivers down her spines. Her lips part slightly and her lids get heavy as she leans in a little closer and grabs his shoulders so she wouldn't fall backwards.

She suddenly realised that she had been holding her breath ever since she got caught in his gaze, she exhaled against his lips.

He feels her warm breath float through his body, creating the feeling of a first sip of rum after months and months without it. His hunger got the best of him. Jack sneaked his hands around her waist and caught her lips.

She feels a shot of a million butterflies hit her stomach and she kisses him back. She lowers her palms to rest on his chest.

He deepens the kiss and runs his hand through her hair. He carefully slides his tongue along her lower lip, begging for entrance, making her heart jump in her chest.

She opens her mouth and their tongues entwine. That is when the heat in her body travel southwards in a heartbeat. She gasps into his mouth at the feeling and she stumbles as she forgot her leg.

He caught her and chuckled. "Ye alright?" he asks, holding her close.

She blushes deeply, embarrassed by what just happened. She felt excitement boil up inside her, wanting to kiss him again.

Her head suddenly stung again, she hissed in pain as she put her hand on the bruise. He picks her up.

"Jack! I.. i can walk myself" she awkwardly states and wraps her arm around his neck not to fall.

"Fer what just happened, looks like ye can't" he grins.

She looked away and blushed hard.

He walks them inside and puts her on the bed. He hesitated for a second before drunkenly swaying again "No walking from now on" he smiles.

Jack manages to control himself from kissing her again, he gets up and turns around heading for his chair. He counts to ten, over and over 'Don't look at her, don't look at her' he curses to himself. He throws off his hat, coat and vest, pretending like he's minding his own things.

"Jack" a soft voice sings in his ears. He freezes. 'Bugger'

Elizabeth felt cold and alone, she wanted his warmth back.. his arms, his lips. She collects a little courage and takes it gladly.

"Come back" she says quietly, blushing hard. He turns to look at her, his face is filled with desire and confusion. He slowly walks towards her and stops by the edge of the bed.

"Could you.. lay here tonight?" her heart beats so hard she barely hears her own words.

Jack mouth goes dry at her words. He sighs it off and smiles at her.

"As ye wish, Lizzie" he grins, trying to hide his messy feelings. He throws his shoes off and joins her in bed, he lays on his side, face towards her and supports himself on his elbow.

He looks at her flushed face.

Her stomach is tingling, she snuggles closer to him and lays her head down on the soft pillow just beside his elbow. His face is dark as the only dim light shining in the room lits up the back of him, she feels him breathing faster, his breath tickling her face.

His head was about to explode, her round lips made him drown in extacy, her eyes drawing him closer. She reached a hand up to play with his dreads, her lips parted again. He reaches his free arm around her lower back and leans down to her face, brushing his lips against hers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Slightly AU as Elizabeth never had any sexy times with Will in the end of AWE.**

 **I warn you, this chapter has sex in it, so i if you don't like that kind of stuff, please, do look away ;)**

-

 **Chapter 6**

Her hand leaves his dreads to brush her fingertips down his cheek. She cups his face with her hand, slowly stroking his lower lip with her thumb. Jack smiles sweetly and his eyes glimmer mischievously down at her. He can't resist, he's got her in his arms and she's looking at him like he's a sweet piece of chocolate. Oh, how much he has wanted this.

Jack leans down and claim her lips. He never thought he would ever kiss a woman this gently. But this was not just a woman, this is Elizabeth Swann, a beautiful and stubborn woman he has grown to love. A woman who just went through the most terrible thing a woman in this world can experience. A woman who now is in great need of support and comfort. He would give her all the _gentle_ there is.

Elizabeth's heart starts pounding again and she kisses him back. She slides her hands down to rest on his shoulders as he wraps his arm tighter around her and pulls her body closer to his. She feels warmer again as her face reddens when he deepens the kiss, sliding his tounge inside, seeking hers.

Was the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow kissing her? Again? ..And slowly? Elizabeth is surprised yet again. There must be something wrong with him, he is so sweet.. too sweet.

She responds and meets his tongue, shyly exploring his mouth and lips.

She would definitely fall now if she was standing. Feeling his body so close, having his warm lips on hers exactly the way she dreamed of it to be. Oh yes, she had dreamed of this moment, but she never thought it would ever happen.

Her body was boiling and tingling, she felt the want deep inside her core. She unconciously begins to writhe her hips onto his while kissing him like there's no tomorrow.

He feels the stirrings in his stomach coming on, he sighs into her mouth and kisses her harder. Damn her, she's much too charming, too beautiful for him, what is she doing to him? He can barely hold himself from her action.

She moves her arms upwards again, running her hands through his thick hair. His hands roam her back, not letting her body slip away from his, needing her closer. Jack's hand wanders downwards, he slides his palm carefully over her bottom and gets a slight grip on her thigh. He pulls her knee over his waist, pulling himself closer.

She feels something hard pressing against her needy area, her stomach tickles rapidly in response when she realised what it was, she gasps softly at the feeling.

He quickly leans away to look at her. He glances down between their bodies and up to her face again.

"I'm sorry" Jack's face gets droopy and he pulls away from her. Elizabeth spots worry in his eyes, his warmth fading away as he moves to get up.

He must have scared her, Jack's mind was racing. 'Stop it, ye bloody scallywag!' he curses in his head.

"N-no.." she grabs the fabric of his tunic, and pulls him down to a sitting position on the edge of the bed. She couldn't stand the feeling of being left alone, left vulnerable. Everything she needs now is Jack.

"Please, Jack.. don't go" she says, almost sounding desperate.

He turns to look at her, his face still droopy. He dosen't want to hurt her or scare her, make her go through it again if he does something wrong.

She looks him in the eyes. His eyes are filled with empathy. She knows Jack is fighting against himself.

"Jack, come back to me." she says, locking her gaze. She grabs his arm "I didn't want you to stop.." she lets out.

She pats his arm carefully with her thumb, trying to draw him back with her hazel gaze.

Jack sighs. Forcing away the need to mock her, the need to erase this tense situation. He hated it.

"Elizabeth.. after everything that just happened to y-" Elizabeth cuts him off "Jack please, i need this, i need you!" her cheeks went red and she flinched again as her legs stung

"..I.. i want you."

Jack stilled and he quickly looks away, hiding a silly pleased golden grin. He never thought she would say that, let alone about him.

He could feel her boiling blush behind him, almost burning his back.

Indeed, she was embarrassed by what she just said. But she certainly told the truth, and all she needed was his answer.

The dim candlelight that is barely still burning caught Jack's eyes. He slowly got up as he had to do something to distract himself from getting aroused by her.

She blushed harder embarrassed and swallowed another lump in her throat.

Jack walked up to the desk and blew the light out. He lit another one with a splinter across his golden teeth. It lit up the whole cabin, still dim, but that's how he likes it.

He glances over to Elizabeth, she was playing with the fabric of the sheets, looking disappointed.

He wants to turn away, he probably should, but he also wants to join her and stay with her, which he found rather pathetic, like the whelp, William.. going all needy and 'lovey'. But that was the only way to show her what he feels. Perhaps even help her.

He groaned irritated to himself, his back turned against her, listening to her nervous breathing.

He turns back to her and saw her look back, her eyes shining.

He smiles and starts walking back towards her. He thinks about their situation, it was funny. He loves her and wants her all to himself, alone, in his bed.. and she clearly wants him now.

He feels so bloody lucky. He stared at the beautiful creature in his bed, wearing his clothes, her cheeks flushing red.

Oh, he will treat her the way he treats his dearest compass, like his favourite trinket. But she means more to him than anything he's already got.

"Elizabeth" his deep voice mumbles as he slowly comes towards the bed.

She looks at him, the candlelight making his right side glow. His expression was unreadable, she is not at all sure what he has on his mind this time.. probably insulting her.

"You know ye drive me all crazy." He swaggers over to her and sits down beside her, keeping calm. His warm kohl eyes looking at her with lust. He wants her badly.

She smiles back at him relieved.

She glances over Jack's lips, instantly caught in his black ocean and she then tries to sit up and catch them. But her head starts spinning as she moved forwards, she flinched. He caught her in an instant and let her lay back again. He shifts back to the position they were in a moment ago, blocking the dim light and created a warm shadow over her. "Relax now luv" he speaks softly, stroking her cheek. "I'm not going to leave you."

Elizabeth closes her eyes as his fingertips dance over her jawline, enjoying his protective presence. He then strokes his palm over her forehead and runs his hand through her hair.

"We are taking this slowly." he speaks softly. "I want you to promise me to tell me if you want me to stop.. jus', kick me in the arse or someth'n, savvy?" he held her chin in his hand.

She felt better by his kind and funny words, taking her back to the island.

She smiled bright, giggling at the thought of his butt getting stung by all kinds of sea creatures, enjoying the flashback of his breeches falling off of his sore buttocks as he runs around like a lizard on water, trying to shake the crab off.

"Oh jack.." she blushed as his dark eyes warmed her up inside.

She chuckled as she runs her thumb down over his lips again and down to his chin. She puts his two braids between her thumb and index, playing with his beard. She looks up at him again and pulls him down to her carefully by the beard and steals his mouth.

He responds quickly and moves his mouth and tongue all over hers. She grabs the back of his mane, kissing him with wild passion. He reaches his hand down to her lower back and pulls her as close as possible. The kiss stopped quickly as she is already out of breath from the way she attacked his mouth, forgetting to breathe. Her lids were heavy and her chest was raising and falling in a quick a rate.

He leans down to her neck, tickling her with his beard, teasingly breathing on her skin and starts to slowly kiss her neck. She sighs, her head falls back and exposes more of her neck. Her hands grip his shoulders as she presses herself onto his body, needing more.

She tries to lift her stitched leg over his waist, but she didn't manage as it ached when she clenched her muscles. Jack felt her struggle, he reached his hand down to her thigh and lifts it over his waist, connecting their hips together, creating that same tingly feeling between her legs.

She let out a soft moan at the feeling of him against some of her most sensitive areas. The wonderful sounds she made encouraged him to go lower, placing open-mouthed kisses on her neck and shoulders.

"Jack.." she sighs. He stops to look at her, finding her so flushed that she looked like she would faint. "Please... touch me.." she whispers.

Jack feels himself get more and more aroused by her words, he glances down to her breasts. Her hardened nipples are visible through the thin tunic she's borrowing from him. They are fully accessable as the tunic goes down in a _V_ from her neck down to between her breasts.

He strokes his palm over her stomach "May i?" he grins. She nods quickly and lifts her torso a bit higher, needing his calloused fingers on her.

His palm sneaked under the opening of her tunic, feeling her warm skin react with goosebumps as he cups one of her breasts and squeezes it lightly, making her sigh against his mouth.

He grins against her lips, happy with the reaction he got. Her eyes pulled him into a warm kiss again, and he finally starts to respond to her moving hips as he starts rocking his own against hers, gently pinching her nipple, causing her to squirm.

Jack shifts, grabs her thigh and climbs on top of her. He stills and looks at her questioningly with warm wanting eyes, waiting for her approval. She smiles up at him, brushing her palms over his chest.

He leans down and kisses her red flushed chest and collarbone. She feels as if she might go mad soon.

His hand sneaks in under her tunic from the bottom and moves his palm up over her warm skin, roaming all over her stomach and waist. Her tummy keeps tingling at his touch. She breathes heavily and wraps her arms around his neck as he moves his mouth down her chest. He glances up to her face, finding her eyes closed and mouth slightly open, waiting for his next touch.

He takes the risk of a kick in his arse and reaches his free hand up to the _V_ opening of the shirt and slowly pulls the fabric aside, revealing a full firm breast. He makes a low groan at the sight of her and puts the pink nipple in his mouth.

She couldn't help but let out another shy moan by the feeling of his tongue suckling and licking. He responds with a little sound from the back of his throat, causing a vibrating feeling over her nipple as he grabs her other still covered breast, squeezing it. She arches against him, whimpering in excitement.

Jack leans back and plants a little kiss on her nose "Shall we take this off?" he grins, his golden teeth shining brighter than ever, pulling at her tunic. She nods, and he helps her up in a sitting position, she lifts her arms up and lets him pull it off and over her head. He throws it aside, looking at her with hunger. He leans forward and reaches one arm around her bare waist, forcing her down on the mattress. But then she suddenly covers herself.

Jack freezes to his surprise, afraid he did something wrong. "Do you want me to stop, Lizzie?" he asks as he leans back on his knees, sympathy is quickly written back in his eyes.

She blushes "n-no.. i just.." she spoke quietly, holding her breath. She grits her teeth together and gives up "My breasts are too small.." she looks down to the sheets, embarrassed.

Jack does not understand what she means at all. It shocks him that she dosen't even know herself how beautiful she is.

"What?" Jack chuckles "What are ye blabbering about? Have you seen mine?" he raises his voice silly. She looks up at him confused.

He throws his tunic away and points at his tanned and scarred chest "Look! Bloody nothin'!" he smiles down at her. She responds with a raised brow hiding another blush as she sees his broad chest, smiling back at him like he's _the_ weirdest man to ever live. As if he wasn't already.

"Don't be silly, Lizzie, you are beautiful" he leans down to her again, supporting one arm on each side of Elizabeth. "Your breasts are bloody perfect" he smiles, hovering over her patiently.

She slowly uncovers herself, and quicker than she could blink his hand grabbed her other breast and rewarded her with a deep kiss. He lets a little of his weight on her, to feel her soft skin against his. Jack dives into her neck again, kissing every piece of skin he could find, bringing forward the sounds he loves to hear.

He moves his hand slowly downwards, reaching down to work on the buttons on the grey breeches she's borrowing from him. He has owned this one for many years, and he knows his way around it.

He quickly got it loose and slowly moved his palm down, breaking the kiss to see her reaction.

Her back arched and she sharply inhales as she feels his gold and silver rings cold against her most sensitive skin, biting her lips so she wouldn't moan.

He feels a familiar tingle in his stomach when he feels how wet she is. He moves two fingers through her folds, massaging her while searching for a certain tiny nub.

She closes her eyes and lets her head fall into the pillow.

she moans softly when his talented fingers starts rubbing her gently in circular motions.

He is in awe as he watched her squirm in pleasure, her round lips parted.

"..Jack" she moans into his ears and pulls his head down to the pit of her neck, clenching onto his shoulders.

Her hips starts moving with his hand as he keeps going, kissing her from her earlobe to her breasts. Her pulse is pounding is sync with her stiffening pearl. She swore he could feel it. And he did.

Jack was already feeling like exploding, he was almost too much satisfied by just pleasing her, having the woman he loves moaning his name like that. 'Bugger' he mumbles, trying to control himself.

He leans back and helps her get the breeches off carefully so it wouldn't cause any pain to the infected stitches.

She froze again. Now she was stripped completely naked in front of him. She felt exposed and embarrassed by the way he looked at her. Now she's done it, she thought and lifted her legs a little up to cover herself.

Jack was stunned by the scenery. Elizabeth was lying naked in his bed, cheeks red, her loose hair resting around her head as the candle light forms her shapes in the dark room.

He has erected to his full size, and the bulge in his breeches was very visible to Elizabeth. Her heart jumped each time she glanced over it, anticipitation grew in her stomach at the sight of how ready Jack is for her.

"No reason t' be embarrassed, Lizzie. It's just you and ol' Jack here" he smiles and rested his palm on her thigh.

"I'm not goin t' hurt you" he said, hoping she wouldn't draw back. He kissed her knee and let her take her time.

She sighed and slowly spread her legs apart, feeling both turned on and nervous, she bites her lower lip so hard it almost hurt as she saw his eyes brighten. His jaw dropped as he stared between her legs. She was soaking wet, her moist inner lips were glistening with wetness.

"Bloody hell Elizabeth" he groans and leans down and wraps his arms around her hips, planting small kisses on her stomach. She squirms as she feels his heavy dreadlocks rest on her inner thighs.

He brushes his lips downwards, breathing lightly on her warm skin until he is hovering over her center. He brings forward small sounds of excitement from Elizabeth as he plants multiple moist kisses on her inner thighs before flicking his tongue through her smooth folds. Her hips bucks into his face at the sensation, her thighs quickly tensing themselves around his head.

He chuckles against her and slowly strokes his palms on her silky thighs as he keeps tasting her, making her legs relax again and fall to the side.

She is overwhelmed, she didn't know exactly what he was doing but it felt so good.

She gasped as he found her sensitive little pearl, he closed his mouth around it and suckled it lightly, his beard tickling her center.

"Oh.." she moans and reaches her hands down to him. He meets her hands and entwines his fingers between hers while his tongue keeps licking and kissing.

He grabs her knee pit and pushes her leg further to the side and fiests himself by sliding his tongue inside her.

"Jack.." she whimpers and arches her back as he tastes her sweet nectar, exploring her arousal for him.

"Is... is t-this a pirate.. thing?" she breathes as Jack plays with her privates.

He gives her moist flesh a final kiss and climbs up to her, supporting himself on one elbow, brushing his fingers over her stomach. "I would not call it that, but i am certain one dear William would not manage to gain courage enough.." he murmurs against her lips as he slid one finger inside her. His mocking ways shining through his still sympathic mode, not able to help himself in the slightest.

He watches her as she moves under him, her head tilts back in pleasure as he put his thumb to her nub and added another finger. He smiles at the sight of her being under his spell, her mouth wide open.

She bit her lip as he moved his tongue up her neck, skillfully moving his fingers inside her. Her moans makes him harder by every second.

He leans up to kiss her and starts working on his own buttons, but he is suddenly stopped by Elizabeth.

"No.. let me" she whispers.

He grins, a little surprised and leans back to his side.

"Yer very welcome to attend to the situation in me pants, my lady" He pulls back and lets her palm roam shyly over his chest before moving down to his breeches.

She lightly brushes her hand across his struggling hardness, causing him a lip twitch as he tries to control himself. "That looks uncomfortable" she says, looking curiously at him.

"Bloody is" he groans, holding his breath. She snuggles closer to him and starts undoing his buttons. Jack exhales as she frees him from the tight breeches, grinning up at her as he sees her eyes widen. She felt the butterflies in her stomach going insane as she saw it pop out of his breeches.

She feels her wet nethers start pulsating with anticipitation, causing her to sigh in excitement.

"Don't be shy, luv, you can pet him if you like" he smiles at her, tickling her waist with his nails.

She runs her fingertips carefully along his warm length.

"How do i.. do it?" she asks embarrassed, clueless of what to do next.

"Oh you jus' put him in yer hand 'n stroke him.. you know" he calmly replies, prepared for her decline. But to his surprise, she starts right away and wraps her hand around him. He grits his teeth.

She felt herself getting more aroused as she stroked him slowly, pleased with his heavy breathing in return. He was so big, she couldn't even get her small hand fully around him.

"Will it hurt me?" She asked. Elizabeth had been told scary things about making love, about it being painful and that she will bleed.

He gives her a warm smile "Only if yer nervous.." he strokes her cheek.

He knew what high society told women about this, what they lie about only to scare and shame them away from doing it, causing women to have their first time or even each time being painful and bloody. Ironic really, but cruel. A cruel lie.

"I won't hurt you, i promise, Lizzie." he slowly shifts on top of her, passionately kissing her as he positions himself between her legs. Her stomach is on fire, she twitches as she feels his warm hardness rub against her wet folds.

"Just relax, love" he soothes her as he slides his palm over her breasts and stomach. He rubs his tip against her warm enterance, slightly prodding, making her squirm with anticipitation.

He looks into her eyes and slowly eased himself inside her. She feels him stretching her and tenses around him as she gets a little nervous, she grips his shoulders.

"It's alright" He whispers and leans down to her, keeping himself up on his elbows and goes further inside, keeping their eye contact. She let out a gasp followed by a moan, her head falls back as he filled her completely, her stomach tingling rapidly by the feeling of him inside her.

"That's it" he whispers as he feels her relax, giving him more space to move. He slowly starts to move back and forth, watching her every reaction.

She moans at the sensation and digs her fingers into his dreads, their open mouths brush against eachother as they become one.

She feels small shots of pleasure in her stomach coming with each of Jack's thrusts. She pulls lightly on his dreads. "Jack" she breathes, looking up at him "More.."

He smiles "As you wish, Captain Swann" he leans a little back to get up on his hands and starts to move faster, rewarding him with a sharp inhale from her. She moans louder this time and closes her eyes as he keeps a nice and steady rythm.

Her head keeps tilting back in extacy the more she tries to keep eye contact. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down to his elbows again. She starts to move her hips with him, causing a hiss of pleasure from Jack and he picks up the pace.

He digs his face into her shoulder, kissing and sucking on her neck. She slides her hands down his chest and to his back, clinging to him and arching herself against him.

The sounds of their sweat bodies meeting, the feeling of her silky skin against his own and the way she moans his name over and over was driving him absolutely crazy.

He leans back and smiles at her, slowing down his movements, which made her whimper at his teasing. He had set himself a goal.

He supported himself on one hand beside her head and brought his other hand down between her legs to massage her. Her body shivered in response to his fingers on her very swollen pearl. He started to move faster again while he kept stroking, filling her entire body with goosebumps.

Her mouth was dry from having it open the whole while, she closed her mouth and moistened her lips. But it was soon open again as he thrusted faster, hitting a good spot. She let out a moan that completely melted him. She grips his arms. "Jack.. please... don't stop.." she pants as she feels a warm pressure growing in her stomach. He groans and leans down to kiss her breasts while he keeps doing his magic.

The cabin was warm and the air was getting damp as they were sweating and panting. The entire room was filled with the sounds of their heavy breathing and her soft moans of pleasure as they shut the rest of the world out.

Only the two of them connecting.

She grips his shoulders and her breathing starts to get ragged. She feels the warm pressure getting stronger by each thrust and each stroke.

Her legs start twicthing while his hip keeps slamming into hers over and over. The warm feeling between her legs increases as his length rubs perfectly against that sweet spot inside her.

"Elizabeth" he pants, seeing her mouth open wider and brows knitting together.

She grabs his head and held on to his thick dreads as she feels the tightening pressure spreading all over her body.

"Oh.. Jack... Jack!" she cries out as her body tenses up. She gasps and her breath pauses. Her hips bucks as wave of pleasure coursed through her body, she whimpers as the feeling keeps coming, she grabs his shoulders and digs her face in into his mane. Her walls tightens around Jack, making him groan against her neck, getting close himself. He reached his arm around her and held her close as she came. Another wave hit her, causing her body to spasm for a second. Her back arched and she moaned in pleasure. "Lizzie" Jack groans, quickly rocking her orgasm before he pulled out and spilled.

Breathless he rested his forehead on her flushed breast, planting small kisses on her chest as he let her calm down, her vagina was still pulsating after her climax.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jack chuckled against one of her firm breasts as she struggled to catch her breath. Elizabeth was completely awed by the experience. She had never felt anything like this, not even when she explored herself in those rare nights on The Empress. This felt so incredible, almost otherwordly.

"Welcome back, Elizabeth" Jack grins up at her satisfied, snuggling against her soft sweaty skin.

He felt his burning ego reaching its top as he watched her laying there in extacy after his doing. Proud of himself to have made her climax like this. He hadn't thought he would manage to do it, this was her first time after all. Bloody hell, even _he_ can forget that he is _Captain Jack Sparrow_.

He crawled up beside her and brushed away the long strands of hair away from her clam face. "..Little sweaty, are we?" he smiles down at her.

Elizabeth sighed as a sweet wide smile appeared on her face. "What have you done to me, Jack?" she opened her eyes and looked at him, he had a wide satisfied grin on his face. He breathed quickly, exhausted from his release, but still, his eyes were shining with both mischief and awe, staring at her.

She giggled breathlessly "That was...-" Elizabeth couldn't quite find her words. "I know" he mumbled against her lips and kissed her lazily but passionately.

She gladly responded and let her tongue entwine with his. She cupped his face, his hand was resting on her waist as they kissed.

She could stay like this forever. She felt so overwhelmly happy.. and loved.

After some hellish months of shame, regret and grief, she felt loved. And forgiven, nonetheless.

The shame had been the stronger punch in the stomach, because she had slowly but surely fallen for Jack, while she was engaged with Will. And with it, her feelings for Will had faded away as her love for Jack grew.

But she knew she would not be able to be with Jack, nor with Will... her promise to wait for him to come back, but not able to keep it... the way she betrayed Jack.. and her own aching words repeating in her head.

'I'm not sorry'

She felt herself fall away from his mouth as her thoughts overwhelmed her and the shame started to pull her down.

Her eyes watered up as she watched his beautiful brown eyes looking at her questioningly.

"Oh Lizzie.." He cupped her cheek, he kept attempting to read her eyes.

She fought all she could not to cry, clenching her muscles to prevent her face from contorting.

He leaned forward and planted small kisses on her still bruised hairline. Her palms gripped on to his shoulders, she closed her eyes and let a tear fall as she took a deep strangled breath.

Jack pulled back slowly and wiped her tear away, looking into her eyes.

His sweet and gentle gaze soothed her. She looked back into his, feeling instantly better as his eyes captured her and trapped her inside his protective comfort.

She smiled up at him and reached her hand to his face and brushed the back of her fingers over his cheek. He caught her hand and kissed the back of it, causing a slightly wider smile on her face.

She sniffled and caught his face again, grabbing his dreadlocks and slowly kissing him like he is everything she has left. Jack leaned back to his side, he stroked her back and pulled her with him. Letting her wash away her icky negative emotions, keeping her in an embrace of love and comfort.

It did help her, it slowly washed away with every second as their mouths met again and again.

She felt her tongue slide over his slightly smoother and colder teeth, she pulled back, tickling his lower lips with her index finger. He smiled at her, making the treasure she just tasted to shine as the candle light hit it.

"How did you get those?" she asked as she poked one of his golden teeth with her thumb.

"Well.. ye know, fighting.. falling on me face.. some of them jus' fell off." He shrugged and twitched his nose "So i got these lovelies slammed into me mouth instead" he smiled.

"Oh." she chuckled "I always wondered.." she leaned in again, replaced her finger with her mouth and captured his lips.

A sudden flash of light lit up the cabin, a loud bang followed and the candle light went crazy, causing shadows to run all over the walls until the candle blew out.

Elizabeth jumped and let out a short scream as she bolted upright in a flash, looking like she had seen a ghost. She had forgotten she was naked and goosebumps quickly occupied her skin as she sighed, shivering from the sudden cool air.

Jack's arm grabbed her waist and slowly pulled her to his bare chest. "It's just the weather, love" he grinned, slightly mockingly.

He grabbed the sheets and wrapped it around them. "Usually nothin' to be afraid of" he spoke softly and wrapped a protective arm around her.

She slid deeper under the sheets and snuggled closer to Jack. She curled her fingers and rested her palms against his chest.

She was silent for a minute before she broke out in laughter. Jack looked down at her confused. "What?" his clueless voice making it even funnier. "I am such a mess" she sighed smiling, playing with one of his dreads that were hovering over her.

He chuckled and shifted to his back. "A beautiful one" he tilted his head to look at her, smiling sweetly.

She rested her head on his chest. "Jack... How did you find me on that ship?" she spoke quietly, drawing circles on his skin with her fingertips.

He sighed, not really wanting to go over this again.. he knew she would start thinking about it.

He looked up into the dark roof, recalling back to when he was in Tortuga. "All i saw was an innocent woman taken by a group of bloody bastards. 'T was too dark so i didn't know it was you, until..." he cut himself off. Disgusted by the memory of her unconcious body laying shivering on the floor.

"I have stumbled upon those godforsaken fucks before, and they have taken many women." He said with his teeth gritted. He managed to calm down with a sigh and continued. "I finally decided to do somethin' about it.. and kill every last one of them." His fists were clenching and unclencing as he fought not to get angry. He was so furious. What they did to his Elizabeth... He scraped his teeth together, feeling a lump growing in his throat.

Elizabeth heard his breath going faster and she felt him struggle under her. She brought her arm over his stomach and rested her palm on his hand, gripping sligtly. "You saved me, Jack" She said quietly, shifting up on her free elbow and looked at him.

He looked back, she never thought she would see him this _down_. His eyes were filled with sympathy, anger and sadness. He shifted to his side and pulled the sheets tighter around her, keeping his arm protectively around her. "If i knew it was you, i would come sooner." he whispered, looking into her eyes.

She leaned her forehead against his, swallowing a sob. "if you weren't there to get me, i would be dead." she said and dug her face into his shoulder, clinging her hand in his thick hair and brought her other arm around his neck.

He quickly wrapped both arms around her and hugged her tight, connecting their naked bodies as close as possible. "So glad i found ye" he whispered and kissed the back of her head. "I won't let that happen again, Lizze" he held her close.

She didn't want to let go of him. All she wanted was to be with him.

"I want to stay with you." she whispered into his ear, brushing her nose through his hair.

He leaned back surprised. Did he just hear correct or was his rum icky?

"What about dear William?" he asked, looking at her.

She looked away, ashamed of herself. "What is the point when i don't-" she looked back into Jack's eyes. ".. When i don't love him anymore."

Jack's eyes widened, shocked by her words. All he had ever known she cared about before he saved her two days ago, was Will.

She looked at his surprised expression, she chuckled. "I wouldn't _need_ you to have with me otherwise" she smiled.

His upper lip twitched as he wondered, does she love _him_?.. impossible, she had declined him each time he flirted with her.. how could she? He thought maybe these tender moments were lucky and momentarily. The actions of a woman in need.

He cleared his throat to kill the silence, he felt like a little whelp by what he was about to tell her. He prepared for a slap just in case..

He stared deeply into her eyes. "Do you love me, Lizzie?" he spoke softly, his low dark voice causing a vibration through her body.

She held her breath. This was her chance to tell him what she really felt, she wouldn't have a better chance than this. She felt tears threaten to blur her eyes as she prayed to herself for him not to leave her alone in his bed. "..Yes." she swallowed, he heart was beating rapidly in her chest.

Jack just stilled and his lips parted. His mind was making him dizzy, this way out of his comfort zone. How long was this a fact? Had she been keeping it from Will? Jack froze where he layed.

Elizabeth was sure he couldn't handle things like this.. the feelings and all, he had never _loved_ a woman, nor will he. He is Jack Sparrow.

Maybe all this was just a way for him to make her forget and just make _love_.. nothing else. She thought hard, regretting her silly words.

She let out a strangled sigh "Jack... I..-" her hands left his chest as she felt her heart slowly break.

He took his chance and brought his hand to her cheek. "Elizabeth, look at me"

She hesitated at first, but managed to look up into his eyes. His eyes were warm, his facial features soft as he pulled a sweet sideways smile.

The tense atmosphere was killing Jack inside, he missed her beautiful smile. Couldn't he just say it without making it _so_ depressing? His smile widened, revealing his golden teeth.

"Do you have the slightest idea how bloody long i have waited for ye to say that, Lizzie?"

His words floated through her mind over and over. He couldn't.. Was he toying with her? She went numb and just looked at him.

"Remember the island?" he asked, he put one of her golden locks between his thumb and index.

"Loved ye ever since.." he shrugged, smiling brighter. "I thought you would've figured it out by now" he said softly, looking at her shocked gaze.

Her heart skipped a beat and a smile slowly grew on her face. "Oh Jack!" she smiled as her eyes watered up. She threw her arms around his neck and pushed him over to his back, squeezing him hard "You are despicable" she said as she straddled him and squeezed him tigther. He chuckled and hugged her back.

She leaned back and looked at him with the happiest smile. He smiled back and brought his hands to her waist. "I like it when we hug while naked" he grinned jokingly.

Her cheeks flushed red, she had forgotten they were naked, _again._

"Love, you are dripping on me tummy" he spoke quietly. Enjoying the embarrassed look on her face.

She laughed her blush off and leaned down to kiss him. He kissed her back and grabbed her hips, pulling her close as he shifted so they were laying on their sides again. She was writhing her hips against him, feeling herself grow aroused again as his warm naked body was pressed against hers, his lips passionately moving over her mouth.

He broke the kiss and stared at her. "Do you know how happy i am right now?" he smiled as he stroked her back.

She was lost in extacy, her feelings overwhelmed her as her eyes watered up with happiness, she chuckled at herself. "I am pathetic" she laughed.

"Why.." he mumbled and placed lazy kisses on her shoulder.

"The most unladylike woman there is.." she spoke softly while he brushed his lips against her neck. "..I got married.. ah, and now.. i love you, Jack" she breathed as she felt his warm hardness against her. "I am pathetic." she squirmed, shifted her hips and met his erection. He groaned at the feeling of her dripping folds rubbing against his length as she slowly rocked her hips against him.

"No" Jack whispered against her lips, he cupped her face and kissed her deeply. He slowly leaned back from the kiss, sliding his hand down and grabbed her bum. He smiled widely.

"You are a pirate."

\--

 **Thankyou so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, because i really enjoyed writing this.**

 **Please, do review if you liked it and let me know** **what you think** :) **It means alot to me!**


End file.
